Next Generation
by Luna Dragoneel
Summary: Its Luna! And my friends please leave reviews! Enjoy!


Next Generation Fairy Tail

"Luna, hurry up your going to be late!" my mother called. "I'll get her." My dad said and stomped up the stairs. "Natsu..." my mom warned, he grinned and raced up the stairs. "Come on Luna." He said picking me up. I laughed as he carried me down stairs. My mom put a plate of scrambled eggs in front of me when dad put me down. I smacked him and threw a fire ball at him for eying my food. He ate my fire ball and cuddled mom. I rolled my eyes, there they go whispering again. Today is the day I finally get to officially join Fairy Tail. Finally, after so long. Asuka said she got hers soon after she was born. She's only a few years older than me she's like my older sister. I stuff my eggs in my mouth and head towards the door. "Come here, Catnip" I call. Catnip is my Exceed he was born when my dad's friend happy and my sisters friend Carla had a child. "Wendy you coming?" mom calls. "Just a second Lucy" Wendy replies. Dad throws a fire ball at me I duck then sprint after it. It's a game that we play every day, dad throws a fire ball, I chase it then throw it back until he tells me to eat it. Today though Silver is at the door. He extinguishes the flame and comes inside. Soon after Grey steps in. I mumble a "Hi" then sprint out the door. Silver is quick to follow and Catnip squeezes through just before Grey steps in.

I run, Silver on my tail to an ally. "No place to run." Silver taunts. I grab my celestial spirt keys and summon Virgo the maiden. "What can I do for you princess?" she asks. I blush then tell her "Get me out of this ally" She starts drilling. "You cheat come here." Silver coos and I tell Virgo to stop and hug him. "You looovve him." Virgo chants. We ignore her and kiss. We both laugh and then make our way to the guild hall. I go over to Mira Jane and ask for my symbol to be exactly where my mom's was. She chuckles and does what I ask. My symbol is silver, just like him… "Luna.." I think "This is NOT the time or place to tell them" my mother is by the bar with dad, Grey, Juvia, Uncle Gajeel, an Aunt Levi. Silver eyes me then points to a table across the room. Wendy and Romeo sit there with goofy grins and their holding hands. Asuka crosses over to me and admires my Fairy Tail symbol. "I got it where my dad has it." She admits. Then Gale burst in with Lily right behind him. Lily rushes over to me and head-butts me. "Shove of Iron head!" I tease. "Make me." She says and sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh Gale went to talk to uncle Gajeel so I signaled Silver and let the fighting begin. First he throws an ice water ball at Gale then Gale script writes fire I eat the fire then Lily punches me then the adults get mad at each other and voila Fairy Tail brawl.

It goes as plan and soon dad, Grey and uncle Gajeel are brawling. I take on Silver while Gale and Lily settle something. "Come at me Ice brain!" I taunt. "You must have melted your brain dragon breath!" he shoots back. Asuka gets out her pistol and starts shooting Wendy and Romeo who were just standing there. Soon everybody is fighting and having a blast. Then Ever burst in, and the party is up a whole other level. Her dad storms in and joins in the fun. "My daughter is the fairy princess!" he declares. "What!" someone yells. Its none other than Kit. Then her mom comes in. "STOP NOW!" she yells. Dad and Grey straighten up and everyone stops fighting. Her scarlet hair flying behind her Kit comes in. Uncle Jellal comes in and I rush up to hug him. "Hey there." He says. I hug Aunt Ersa and slip out before she can "pat" me on the back. "When are you going to tell them about you and Silver?" Kit ask. I turn red as a tomato and my dad is suddenly behind me. "WHAT!" he yells. I run, but he's not after me, he's after Silver. "WHAT?" he repeats. Going closer to him. I have no choice I try the fire dragon roar. My scarf flies out behind me as I roar. My dad is stunned when it hits him. He stands still for a second then starts laughing "That tickles!" he laughs. I clench my teeth together "FIRE DRAGON ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" but my dad's mouth is open. He chokes on my fire. "Ill get you for that!" he playfully yells and he chases me through Mangolia.

…

A chase later we are both laying beside the river In front of our apartment. "So, you and Silver huh," dad says. I blush, my face red. "If he breaks your heart Im going kill his whole family, so warn him, ok?" I sit up and hug him. He laughs and picks me up. "Fairy Tail is going to end with you next generations."

"Not if I can help it."


End file.
